


The New Neighbors

by ghost509



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost509/pseuds/ghost509
Summary: With the next door neighbors, the Finkleys, on vacation, the Loud family need to show around and entertain the family that's house sitting. What adventures will the Loud family have with the new family? And why is Lucy's heart beating so quickly when she's around their kid?





	1. Introduction

(Royal Woods, Michigan. The Loud House. Saturday, 12 in the afternoon.)

It was rather quiet in the Loud House. Lori was out spending time with Bobby, Lynn was working on her pitch in the backyard, Luan was watching videos about comedy in her room, Luna was strumming her guitar, Leni was painting her nails, Lucy was in the vents working on her poetry, Lana was upstairs fixing the sink(for the 10th time that week), Lola was having a tea party with her toys, Lisa was in her room studying the effects of radiation on livings things, while also fixing a cure for said experiments, and Lincoln was in the living room, relishing at how quiet the house was.

"Funny, I usually like how loud the house is." Lincoln sighed happily, stretching as he laid on the couch. "But it's nice to have a change of pace I guess." He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep. Until-

"Family meeting!" His eyes snapped opened as his parents, Lynn Sr. and Rita yelled from upstairs. He sighed, before sitting back up.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." As he finished saying that, the house started shaking. Soon his sisters stampeded into the living room, taking their spots on the couch and tried fitting. Someone(more than likely Lynn) started shoving against him, trying to knock him off to make room.

It gave him a good chance to really see what had changed...and it was next to nothing. Sure everyone had grown a bit taller, and a few of their bodies started changing, but other than that, everyone was the same.

"Ok, ok, everyone settle down." Lynn Sr. ordered as he and Rita walked into the room. "Now, as you all know our next door neighbors, the Finkleys, are currently out of town on vacation."

"Kinda hard to forget when you cry yourself to sleep every night with them gone." Luna deadpanned.

(Flashback) (Wednesday: 11 pm)

Luna was walking from the kitchen and back to her room, after grabbing a midnight snack, when she heard sobbing from her parents room. Walking up to their door, she knocked a few times before opening.

Inside, her mother was sleeping on her stomach as Lynn Sr. laid on his side, crying.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine honey. Daddy's fine." He sniffed, sitting up and placing the framed picture onto his nightstand. In its position, she noticed it was of him, Rita, and the Finkleys smiling.

(Present)

"I miss them so much." Lynn Sr. croaked out, a tear threatening to fall from his right eye. Rita rolled her eyes and continued.

"What your father is trying to say, is that John and Carly decided to invite some of their family down here to housesit. They asked us to show them around and make sure they have a good time."

"We will not fail them!" Lynn Sr. shouted passionately, startling the family.

"Dear, calm down." Rita ordered. "But your fathers right. In these last few years, John and Carly have always been there for us when we needed them. So I want you all on your best behaviors. Got it?"

"Got it." The children replied simultaneously.

"What about Lori? Does she know about this?" Lincoln asked.

"We told her this morning before she left with Bobby." Lynn Sr. informed.

"Ok, well now that that's out of the way, we would like one of you to keep watch and to come get us when they get here. That way we can invite them over, introduce ourselves, and explain to them what John and Carly asked of us." Rita stated. "Now, who'll take watch?"

When no one spoke up, Lincoln sighed.

"Why must I be the responsible one?" He asked, breaking the forth wall. "I'll do it."

"Thank you Lincoln. The rest of you can carry on with what you were doing." With that Lynn Sr. and Rita walked back up the stairs and to their room, leaving the kids alone.

"Think they'll bring their kid?" Lana asked.

"Ya know, if they have one." Lola added.

"Maybe they'll bring a daughter! *Gasp* Maybe she'll love fashion like me!" Leni exclaimed.

"Or sports, like me." Lynn Jr. replied.

"Or comedy!"

"Or music!"

"Well, statistically speaking the kid, or kids, they may bring will be more interested in music than fashion, sports, or comedy." Lisa informed, causing Luna to pump her fist into the air. "But are none of you considering the possibility that they may bring a son instead of a daughter?"

"That'd be awesome! Finally, another guy to hang out with." Lincoln said happily, before realizing his sisters were giving him death glares. "Not to say hanging out with you all isn't awesome! I love hanging out with you all!"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Lucy sighed, scaring her siblings. They all forgot she was present.


	2. New Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house sitters finally arrive, and Rita and Lynn Sr invite them over.

(5 hours later.)

The once blue sky was slowly changing to a brilliant hue of orange as the sun slowly started to descend. Lincoln was still in the living room, re-reading one of his favorite Ace Savvy comics while sitting on the couch. Every now and then he would turn to look outside, watching for the new temporary neighbors.

His parents were basically running themselves ragged tidying up the house and outside, trying to make the place as spotless as possible. Unfortunately Cliff kept running around, coughing up hairballs in every spot they had just cleaned. Which resulted in the parents chasing Cliff, trying to catch him and lock him up so he would stop making messes.

"Do you guys need any help?" Lincoln asked.

"No we're fine! Just keep an eye out for the neighbors!" Lynn Sr shouted, diving in hopes of catching the cat. Cliff merely jumped up, avoiding Lynn and causing him to faceplant into the wall. Cliff snickered, before running away as Rita charged him with a broom.

Lincoln shrugged and turned his attention back outside. His attention was caught as a red minivan slowly drove down the street, a man was driving while a woman was in the passenger seat, a black and brown dog was in the seat behind the man, watching as each house passed. They came to a stop in front of the Finkleys house, where they spoke to each other for about a minute before pulling into the driveway. They got out, and the man opened the backdoor to grab the dog. They walked up to the front door, unlocked in, and stepped in.

Lincoln got a pretty good look at them. The man was six feet at least, fairly heavyset, tanned skin, blue eyes, short gray hair and a gray beard. The woman wore glasses, brown eyes, had short brown hair that reached the back of her neck, and pale skin. She was shortter, 5'8 maybe? The man wore a plain red shirt, black shorts, and a pair of red and gray Jordan's. The woman wore a red tanktop, black shirts, and a pair of pink and white Nike's.

"Mom! Dad! The housesitting neighbors are here!" Lincoln shouted. Lynn and Rita stopped trying to catch Cliff and froze, fear evident in their houses.

"They're here. They're here! Nobody panic!" Lynn Sr shouted, before Rita slapped his cheek. "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome, now lets go invite them over. Lincoln, get all of your sisters into the backyard. We have chairs placed so everyone has a place to sit." Rita ordered, before she and Lynn fixed their hair and clothes. They walked out the door and towards the house.

"Ok, time to do my part."

"Everyone's already outside." Lucy informed, popping out of seemingly nowhere and scaring Lincoln for a third time that day(he'd rather not relive the first time).

"Lucy! Can you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" She questioned, before walking towards the back. Lincoln sighed and followed.

(With the house sitters)

"Wow, this house looks better than John's description." The man commented, setting the dog down onto the wooden floor. The dog dashed off, sniffing just about everything it could in order to familiarize itself with the new surroundings.

"You can say that again. The pictures Carly took didn't do this place justice." The woman added, maping out the house.

To the right was a large dining room, equipped with a large, rectangular wooded table with six chairs. Past it was the kitchen, which the two would inspect later and see if they needed to go out to buy anything.

To the left was the living, which was also rather large with light brown carpet. A dark brown, suede couch took up one wall, with a similar loveseat angled next to it. To the right of the couch was a similar recliner. A glass, rectangular table was in front of the couch, with 2 stacks of 10 circular coasters on it. Across from all of this was a large, flat screen TV, sitting atop of a large, black TV stand. Past it was a closed door, which they assumed lead to the basement.

As soon as you step through the front door, a wooden staircase went up, giving access to the second floor where the bedrooms were. John and Carly's room(where they would be sleeping), two guest rooms, and a bathroom.

A knocking at the door drew their attention. They gave eachother a questioning look, before he went to answer it.

"Must be the neighbors John and Carly told us about." The woman commented. The man nodded as he reached for the doorknob.

"Is my hair ok?" He heard a man ask. He grabbed the doorknob and opened.

"Your hair looks fine dear." A woman sighed, just as he opened the door. The visitors turned their attention from eachother and to him, before smiling.

"Hi! My name is Rita, and this is my husband Lynn. We're your neighbors." Rita informed.

"Rita and Lynn? As in, Rita and Lynn Loud?" He asked, receiving nods. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Name's Brian." He smiled, reaching out to shake both of their hands.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. My name's Helen." The woman came from behind the man, smiling just as big as he was. She shook their hands as well.

"How did you know our last names?" Rita questioned.

"John and Carly told us about you. Said if we needed any help to come to you." Brian informed.

"They also said you would be showing us around, so we don't get lost and such." Helen laughed.

"T-They talk about us?" Lynn asked.

"Of course! They say you're amazing neighbors." Helen stated. Lynn started tearing up and had to look away.

"Is he ok?" Brian questioned, watching as Lynn sobbed silently out of joy.

"Yeeeeah, he's fine. Gets a little emotional."

"Don't we all?" Helen laughed, as did Brian and Rita. Lynn continued to sob.

"So, what brings you two over here?"

"Oh, well we wanted to invite you over and introduce you to our family."

"Oh, how nice. We'd love to meet your family." Helen smiled.

"Yeah, just give us, mmm, five minutes? Haven't been to a rest area in hours." Brian informed.

"Oh no problem. We'll be right here waiting." Rita stated.

"Thank you." Helen said as Brian closed the door. Just in time to, because the dog had came from god knows where and started jumping at the door, barking at the two new people.

"Will you calm down?" Rita asked as Lynn continued to sob.

"They-they talk about us Rita! They talk nicely about us!"

"Yeah, but Helen and Brian won't if you keep acting like a baby. Just calm down and stop crying." At the mention of John and Carly finding out he was crying, Lynn straightend up, wiping his tears.

"You're right."

"When aren't I?"

 

"Well..."

(Seven minutes later)

"Oh, we never did get your last name." Lynn realized as he and Rita lead Helen and Brian to the backyard.

"Oh, right. It's Minton." Helen informed.

"Ok...So, who's related to John, or Carly?"

"Carly's my sister. She married John about 29 years ago." Helen stated.

"Yeah, that's why their taking a vacation. It's their 30th anniversary in a few days." Brian added.

"That reminds me, I should text them and wish them a happy anniversary." Rita stated as she and Lynn got to the gate. "Oh, and sorry to say that you won't be able to meet our oldest yet. She's out right now with her boyfriend."

"Oh, well that's too bad. But I'm sure we'll meet her eventually."

Rita unlcoked the gate and opened the door, before moving to the side so Lynn, Helen, and Brian could get through. They did, and Rita came in from behind, locking the gate.  
They continued to walk until they got to the back, and the two were expecting for them to gasp at how many kids. But instead, they merely smiled.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids." Brian commented."

"You're not shocked? Or surprised?" Lynn asked.

"A little. But I grew up with six other siblings, and Brian grew up with four."

"Plus with our boys, its like we're living with 20 kids." He and Helen laughed.  
"Oh, good to know."

"But having-" Brian took a second to count. "-11 kids? How do you two do it?"

"Willpower." They answered simultaneously.

"Uh babe, I'm only seeing 10."  
"Their oldest isn't here."  
"Oh."  
"Well, lets not keep them waiting. Follow me." Rita stated, walking towards kids, who quieted down when they noticed their parents and neighbors walking towards them.  
"Kids, these are our new neighbors until John and Carly come back from vacation. This is Helen, and her husband, Brian." Lynn Sr informed. The kids let out their respective forms of hello, as the four parents sat down.

"Helen, Brian, these are our kids. Leni, our second oldest, followed by Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa, and finally, Lily. Lori, our oldest, isn't here. But you two already knew that." Rita stated.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Helen smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to ma'am." Lincoln said, smiling.

"So, tell us about yourselves. Like, where did you two come from?" Lynn Sr questioned.

"Well we were born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. We lived there for, hmm, 44-ish years, before moving to West Virginia." Helen informed.

"We moved there so Helen could live closer to her parents, and so our youngest could get away from all the drama." Brian.

"How many kids do you have?" Lynn Jr asked.

"Three, all boys. The two oldest, Brian Jr and Jason are back in West Virginia. We were able to convince our youngest to come with us."

"Which wasn't difficult. He had two conditions: we bring his dog, and his video games." Helen laughed.

"Dog? What type of dog?" Lola asked.

"She's a beagle-hound named Max."

"Max?" Lana questioned.

"Well, my husband here and our two older sons were a bit confused when we got her. When we finally found out her gender, she had already gotten used to Max. And our youngest refused to name her Maxine." Helen informed.

"You said your youngest came with you? How old is he?" Luna spoke up.

"18." Brian said, before a phone started to ring. They each reached into their pockets and pulled their phones out. Helen smiled, before she showed it to her husband.

"Speak of the devil." She said, before answering. "Hi honey."

*Grumble*

"Oh, we're not at the house. We're at the next door neighbors house, you know, the ones John and Carly told us about."

*Grumble*

"No, you can't wait in the car until we're finished. Why don't you come over and socialize?" Helen asked. "Besides, there are a few girls here. Some are around your age and cute!" She whispered. Brian heard this and chuckled.

*Grumble*

"Yes, we'll get you a pizza tonight if you come over." Helen sighed.

*Grumble*

"Ok, love you honey. See you soon." With that she hanged up. "He's coming over right now-"

"I'm here! And the gate's locked!" A new voice shouted. Luna noted it had a hint of a British accent, and she hoped that it wasn't her imagination.

"I'll go unlock the gate for him." Brian said, getting ready to get up.

"No need sir." Lola smiled. "Cliff!" Lola shouted, causing everyone to wince. A black cat came running out of the doggy door, and straight to Lola. "Go unlock the gate for the boy standing there."

Cliff nodded, before dashing off to the side of the house.

"Oh hi kitty-*Gasp*! The cat's unlocking the gate for me!" The voice exclaimed excitedly.

Lucy sighed to herself. Why did this have to take so long? She could be in the vents, working on some poetry. But no, she was out here, socializing with new people that would be here for what? One, maybe two weeks? What was the point of getting attatched to and getting to know someone if they'd be gone in about seven or so days?

"Mom! Dad! Do you know how awesome this cat is?! It jumped off the side of the house, did a flip, and used its tail like a whip to unlock the gate!" The boy exclaimed, walking into the backyard with Cliff in his arms, cradling him as if he were a baby. The cat didn't seem to mind though, in fact he looked rather happy.

The boy was about 6'1, with pale skin, brown eyes, and brown hair like his mother. His hair was short, fairly close to that of a buzzcut. He wore black basketball shorts(which intrigued Lynn), gray and black Skechers, and a black t-shirt, which had a purple crow on it.

The thoughts leaned more towards one than anyother: he was cute. In fact the only ones who thought he wasn't were the twins, Lisa, Lily, and Lincoln, obviously. Lincoln was happy because he finally had another boy to hang out with(plus they each loved video games, which was a nice addition), and Lisa was happy because now she had a new guinea pig. One however didn't have a thought, just a blank mind.

Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off of him, and was rather thankful her hair covered her eyes. She didn't know why she liked looking at him, or know why she continued doing so. She felt her cheeks start burning, and her heart began to best faster than normal(her version of normal, mind you).

"Everyone, this is our youngest son. Kevin."

"Howdy." He smiled, throwing a two finger salute.


End file.
